


Reconciliation and Pie

by cybergirl614



Series: Fever and Pie [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Apologizes, Dean Loves Pie, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Pie, Prankster Gabriel, Relationship Discussions, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns up to his less-than-stellar attitude and promises Cas he will do better, although when Gabe shows up to supper the next night, hijinks naturally ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation and Pie

That evening, they sat in Dean’s bed, huddled under the blankets. This time, unlike previous evenings, they didn’t bother to pretend not to notice the other’s closeness. That uncomfortable denial was, mercifully, over. Dean was practically in Cas’ lap, an arm thrown lazily around Cas’ shoulders. And this time Dean wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he enjoyed it. 

No, despite all his earlier protests, he wanted to be here, exactly here. 

Right now, though, he was kicking himself for the things he’d said—and not said. 

“Look, Cas,” Dean said softly. “I’m sorry, about earlier. I’ve been an idiot.” He made a self-deprecating sound that was half scoff, half chuckle at this. 

“You’re human,” Castiel replied, his tone placating. “And besides, I’ve certainly done no better. It is new to me too, after all.”

“You? “ Dean laughed again, this time at the supposition that Cas had offered; the ludicrousness of the idea of Cas having made as much of an ass of himself as Dean so thoroughly had. Yeah, right. Like Cas could ever do that with so much panache as Dean. Even Cas’ most awkward forays into human socialization had what, if Dean really thought about it, he found to be an endearing idiosyncrasy to them. No, casually attaining this level of asshole was something Dean was particularly talented at. 

“You’ve done a hell of a lot better than me lately,” Dean said, dispelling the ridiculous suggestion on Cas’ part. “I…you deserve better from me, Cas. I’m gonna try to do better. “ 

“As will I.” Cas’ smile was enough to make Dean’s regret dry up as they leaned into a kiss. 

  

………….  


The next afternoon, Dean was still trying to decide exactly what he was going to do to make it up to Sam when the phone rang. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean answered.

“Hey, so I ran into Gabriel and I’m thinking he’ll come by for supper,” Sam told him.

“Yeah, OK,” Dean replied. “Well, I’ll, uh, I’m doing supper, so, yknow.” 

“Great, so I’ll see you then.” 

The phone clicked off, an idea forming in Dean’s mind. 

“Hey, Cas? How do you feel about pie?” he grinned as Cas nodded his agreement.  


…….

 

Gabe showed up with Sam around six, prompting excited exclamations and greetings from Cas and Dean alike. 

“It’s been too long, Cassie,” Gabe smiled warmly as Cas gave him an awkward hug. 

“You too, Gabriel,” Cas agreed. 

“And I hear you and Dean-o here—“ Gabe began, but was cut off by Sam’s vociferous throat clearing. 

“Speaking of Dean,” Sam said, “he made burgers, didn’t you?” 

“Yep. They’re ready,” Dean nodded, motioning for the others to follow him back to the kitchen. 

They sat at the table, joking lightly over beer and burgers. 

When they finished, Dean stood up, making a slightly uncomfortable face. 

“So, uh, Sam,” he said, “And Cas. I know I’ve been a pain in the ass lately, and uh, well I figured I might as well say I’m sorry, OK?” 

Dean turned away back towards the kitchen and returned a few minutes later  
“You do realize that’s a very self-serving peace offering, don'tcha Dean-o?” Gabe asked as he and Sam stood back, regarding the pie Dean had placed on the table in the wake of the burgers they’d already eaten. 

“Dude, I spent two hours on this. If you don’t like it you can be quiet and leave more for us.” Dean jibed.

“Alright, you two,” Sam cut in, holding his arms up like he Moses was trying to part the Red Sea, “Enough. Let’s eat.” 

They took seats again, digging in to the steaming apple pie. 

They were just finishing eating, the pie tin sitting empty, when Gabe exclaimed, "Hey Dean-o, look at that!"

As Dean turned back around, he saw from the corner of his eye something flying at his face. He tried to move out of the way but it followed him—and something warm and sticky collided, splattering everywhere. The pie tin. Only now it had pie again. And it was all over Dean’s face. 

“Gabriel!” Dean, Cas and Sam snapped at once. 

They stared at the archangel, who shrugged, smirking. 

Then the shocked stares dissolved into gut-rippling laughter. Sam was the first to crack, his guffaw echoing around the bunker, so infections Dean and even Cas soon joined.

Gabe snapped and the pie was gone, as was the mess all over Dean’s face. Dean was torn between the desire to punch him and the fact he was presently doubled over laughing.

“Dude, do that again and I’m putting sigils up,” Dean snapped when he finally stopped laughing enough to speak intelligibly. 

 

“Sure ya will, Dean-o,” Was all Gabe said while Sam gave him a clap on the back and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“OK guys, I get it. It was a shitty apology. I earned that.” Dean groaned. 

“You know I don’t really care, right?” Sam asked, grinning at Dean. “It’s fine, the pie was good, and I’m glad you and Cas are happy together.” 

“Well alright, then,” Cas said from where he stood at Dean’s side, his hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. “If that’s all settled, Dean, then I don’t think you’ll mind this.” 

Cas leaned in, kissing Dean deeply. Dean let Cas in as he kissed back, burying one hand in Cas’ hair, the other finding its way down around his waist, pulling at the coat he wore. 

Dean reluctantly broke off after several seconds, sensing the amused stares of Sam and Gabriel. 

“I don’t mind at all, Cas,” Dean said, feeling his face heat up, “But uh, what do you say we go turn in?”

“Yes, of course,” Cas nodded, following Dean back to his room under the knowing stares of Sam and Gabe. 

A few minutes later, a suspicious groan emanated from down the hall from Dean’s room, prompting Sam to make a face. 

“Well, I think they finally got the idea,” Gabe declared. Sam just shook his head, but Gabe was already going for his shirt, which made Sam grin and meet him with a kiss.


End file.
